


Day 12: The Christmas Party

by VampireVengence



Series: Avengers Advent [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, I'm To Lazy To Reread, M/M, Non Avengers AU, Not Beta Read, Steve Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Tony accidentally promises to bring his fiance to the christmas party and Steve ends up having to take his place.





	

"Oh god, oh god... fuck!" Tony muttered as he paced back and forth across the living floor. "Tony." Steve sighed. He'd had enough of the genius's incessant rambling. "What's wrong?" He looked up in surprise like he was only now noticing Steve's presence. "I'm in trouble." Steve rolled his eyes. "I figured as much." He raised an eyebrow to indicate Tony should continue. "I need to find a fiance for tonight."

 

Steve just sat staring at him in disbelief. Of all the things he's been expecting Tony to say, that wouldn't have even made it into the top million guesses.  "What?"

 

Tony sighed and flopped down onto the couch. "I ran into Pepper today at work." He began and Steve's stomach twisted in annoyance. "Pepper as in your ex Pepper?" The bitch who strung him along for months before breaking his heart. Tony gave a huff of annoyance. "No Steve the other Pepper I work with. Yes my ex." Steve gave him his patented 'Steve Rodgers will not take your shit' look and Tony was instantly back tracking. "Sorry." He sighed, rubbing at his temples. "Anyway. I ran into Pepper and she was going on and on about the Christmas party and her new boyfriend and I might have told her I was bringing my fiance." 

 

Steve pursed his lips watching as Tony's head dropped into his hands. "Tony you don't have a fiance." He gave Steve a withered look. "Really Steve? I didn't know that. Thanks so much for pointing that out to me." He slouched down further with a whine. "I am so screwed." 

 

Steve thought about it a moment. "You could just not go." He pointed out. "It's my company Steve, I can't just not go."  
"Say your fiance's sick." He offered. "Nah she'll know I'm lying. She's not stupid Steve." Steve sighed feeling like they were fast running out of options. "You could alway get Natasha to fill in." He suggested. Nat loved Tony almost as much as Steve did (not in the same way ofcourse) so she'd be more than happy to help him stick it to his ex. 

 

Tony sighed, biting his lip. "Nat's no good." He sighed miserably. "Come on Tones you know if you asked he she'd-"   
"It's a guy." Tony interrupted. "Sorry?" Tony blushed Scarlet. "I- uh... Well she knows I swing both ways and she was going on and on about her boyfriend and I just wanted to piss her off so i said it was a guy." Steve sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose. _God damn it Stark._ "Did you describe him?" Tony blinked in surprise. "I... I just said he was amazing and we met at a coffee shop." Steve sighed deciding to just bite the bullet. "If I do this, you'll owe me big time." The relieved squeal that escaped Tony was barely human as he pulled Steve into the tightest hug. "I will buy you _so_ many pencils."

 

Steve took a deep breath as the car pulled up outside the luxurious looking hotel where the party was being held. He was Tony's fiance, they'd been dating for five months and engaged for one. They'd met at a coffee shop when Tony had dropped his car keys and he'd picked them and chased him down the street to return them. They'd gotten talking and that was it. Love at first sight, more or less. 

 

"You ready?" Tony asked, offering him his arm. Steve just nodded, watching as Happy got out of the car and headed around to Tony's door. "I probably should have warned you." Tony began, looking slightly guilty. "But there's gonna be a lot of press and cameras." He warned. "It's gonna be floating around in the papers for a while. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

 

Steve paused for a moment. He'd suspected as much, living with Tony since college had taught him enough to know how interested the media was in his life. "It's okay, I'll do it." The relief was obvious on Tony's face. "Alright. Better get smiling then Steve." 

 

Fighting through the cameras was worse than Steve had expected but he just kept smiling and gripping onto Tony's arm, trusting him to guide him through. There were screams and shouts from all directions and the flashes were blinding. Steve had to blink a few times to clear his vision when they reached the building. "You okay?" Tony asked, concerned. Steve just nodded. _Right, loving fiance. I can do this._

 

"Tony!" Tony instantly shuddered but put on his most dashing smile. His arm instantly slipped around Steve's waist as they turned in the direction of the voice. "Pepper." He greeted as a petite woman approached. She smiled brightly, gracing Steve with an inquisitive glance. "Pepper this is Steve, Steve this is Pepper." Steve smiled brightly as he shook Pepper's hand. "It's wonderful to finally put a face to a name." He smiled and Pepper nodded with a light laugh. "I wish I could say the same but Tony hasn't said a thing about you." Steve laughed lightly. "Why doesn't that surprise me." He smirked slightly at Tony who just rolled his eyes. 

 

Before anymore could be said they were joined by another man. Who instantly pressed a soft kiss to Pepper's cheek. She grinned even brighter and Steve felt Tony's grip tighten slightly. "This is James my boyfriend. James this is Tony and Steve." The three shook hands. "Call me Rhodey, everyone does." Tony gave a stiff nod as Steve smiled. 

 

"So how'd you two meet?" Rhodey asked, taking in the closeness of the pair. "At the local coffee shop." Steve provided instantly. "The idiot dropped his car keys so I had to chase after him to give them back." Pepper laughed and Tony grinned. "That sounds like something Tony would do." Tony shrugged a little. "It could have ended worse." He leant in and pressed a kiss to Steve's cheek. "So how long have you guys been together?" Rhodey asked, smiling warmly at them. "Five months. Engaged for one." Tony said and Pepper's eyes flashed with something unrecognisable. "Wow. You guys don't waste time huh?" Steve laughed leaning into Tony just a little, doing his best not to freak out that Tony just kissed him. "Perhaps it's a little fast but when you know, you know." He smiled fondly at Tony who was grinning right back. "What about you guys?" Rhodey looked slightly awkward as Pepper said. "Three months. We're just uh, taking it slow." Steve smiled sweetly as he nodded along. "Oh absolutely. You've got to take it at your own pace." 

 

"Well I'm gonna get a drink. Anyone want anything?" Rhodey asked. Steve nodded, freeing himself from Tony's grip. "Sure I'll give you a hand. You want anything Babe?" He asked, throwing Tony a quick glance. Tony smiled and did his best to pretend that there was nothing out of the ordinary about this. "Whisky, no ice." Steve just nodded before disappearing off with Rhodey in toe. 

 

"He's a nice guy." Pepper mused, an edge to her tone that Tony knew too well. "Yeah he's incredible." He agreed. "What the hell are you doing?" He blinked in surprise as she glowered. "I mean seriously. You're really gonna string this guy along, pretend like you're madly in love and want to marry him when that's never been what you want." Tony frowned with a glare. "What? Because I wouldn't settle down with you I can't settle down with anyone?" She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you don't do commitment. I know you far too well to believe for a second you would seriously be considering settling down with a guy like that." _The fuck was that supposed to mean?_ "What are you trying to say?" He asked, irritated. "He's too good for you! He's clearly a selfless, caring, wonderful human being. You two are polar opposites, it'll never work." _Okay ouch._ "Yeah okay we're different. But opposites attract. He's an amazing guy and he makes me a better person. I don't care what you think about me or our relationship. It's none of your business, besides I love him." 

 

It was then that it dawned on him like a slap in the face. He really did love Steve, he was his everything and he'd been there for Tony through everything right from the first day they met at college. He was forced to compartmentalise that epiphany for a later date as Steve and Rhodey returned and he had to stay focused on pretending Steve was his fiance and not freaking out. 

 

"Everything okay?" Steve asked handing him his drink but before Tony could reply Pepper was getting involved. "Steve I need to tell you something, and I want you to know it brings me no pleasure to say this." Steve raised an eyebrow, sending Tony a confused glance. "Okay?" She sent a slight smirk in Tony's direction which made him feel like panicking. _What the hell was she playing at?_ "Tony and I used to date. We broke up about a month before you two met but he didn't take it very well. He's never been very good at commitment and feelings." _What a bitch._ "I know." Steve said with a smile and a shrug. "Tony's told me all about your relationship. He was still pretty cut up about it when we met." _This man deserves a medal._ "But you saved me." Tony said, smiling warmly at Steve and making him blush a little. "If you'll excuse us." Tony said, taking a hold of Steve's hand. "We should probably go mingle." 

 

 "Oh my god did you see her face!" Steve was still laughing as they walked through the door to their apartment. Tony grinned, still not sure he could believe the whole evening had actually happened. He'd introduced Steve to everyone as his fiance, they'd danced and laughed and it had been amazing. "I don't think I've ever seen her speechless before." Tony cackled. "Well I had fun tonight." Steve smiled and Tony nodded. "Yeah me too. Thanks again for doing it." Steve gave a slight grin and shrugged. "No problem. If you ever need a fake fiance again then just give me a call." They both chuckled again and Tony's realisation from earlier suddenly resurfaced. _Fuck it._ "Well I don't know about a fiance but I could always do with a boyfriend." Steve frowned slightly. "Why, who've you been lying to this time?" Tony laughed and shook his head. "No one. Jees what do you think of me?"

 

Steve just stood staring at him a moment before realisation hit him. "Is that your dorky way of asking me out?" Tony blushed. "I am not dorky!" He defended but he couldn't help but squirm under Steve's grin. "Yes. You are." He pouted and Steve just laughed, stepping closer as he did. "But you're my dork." 


End file.
